paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Training Wheels (Berrie and James)
Berrie loved her pink bike. The bike with the strawberries on them and the perfect pink training wheels. Yep it was no joke how she loved that thing and she rode it all the time, and she met a hot pup at school named James and wanted to share the bike with him. She rode her bike all the way to his house and offered him a ride and they hopped on together. "Ridding down, ridding down. My hand on your seat the whole why round" ' She sighed and looked at her knees gently peddling all the way through the streets as she sung her next line ' "I carry band-aids on me now" she says holding a band-aid in her hand and James looks at her confused and shocked why she had band-aids "For when your soft hands..." 'she then pushed him off and his hands started bleeding fastly '"Hit the jagged ground" James looked at Berrie "What the heck!" he screamed "Gimme one of thoose" he said pointy his bloody hands at the band-aids. "Wheels aren't even touching the ground. Scared to take them off but they're so worn down" 'she said looking at the wheels ingnoring James. she looked at James smiling a wide creepy smile then she said to him '"I promise I won't push you straight to the dirt, if you promise me you'll take them off first" He started to back up in fright as Berrie told him to get back on and so he followed his orders then she got up and sang "I love everything you do. When you call me freakin' dumb for the stupid stuff I do. I wanna ride my bike with you fully udressed, no training wheels left for you. I'll take them off for you" as she held a wrench. James shivered in fright as she went behind his back and rested her paws on his shoulders and smiled evily and sang again "I love everything you do. When you call me freakin' dumb for the stupid stuff I do. I wanna ride my bike with you fully undress, no training wheels left for you. I'll take them off for you" then she held back up the wrench. She climbed back on the bike and started to ride again but then she let go and sung the next part "Letting go, letting go. Tellin' you things you already know. I exsplode, I exsplode, asking you where you want us to go. You've been riding two wheelers all your life. It's not like i'm asking to be your wife. I wanna make you mine, but it's hard to say is this all coming out in a cheesy way?" 'James shrugged his shoulders making a "I dunno" motion. Then she stared at me singing the last 3 parts '"I love everything you do. When you call me freakin' dumb for the stupid stuff I do. I wanna ride my bike with you fully undress, no training wheels left for you. I'll take them off for you" "I love everything you do. When you call me freakin' dumb for the stupid stuff I do. I wanna ride my bike with you fully undress, no training wheels left for you. I'll take them off for you" "I love everything you do. When you call me freakin' dumb for the stupid stuff I do. I wanna ride my bike with you fully undress, no training wheels left for you. I'll take them off for you" James looked freaked out and tried to run but before he could run Berrie chased after him with a chainsaw and cut his head off and blood gushed everywere as she laughed evily.